


Презрение

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: Чувства [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Расплата за доверие.





	Презрение

**Author's Note:**

> Один из драбблов, на тему человеческих чувств.

Яркие и улыбающиеся лица смотрят приветливо, он здоровается с одноклассниками лишь губами, уши заткнуты наушниками, в которых грохочет музыка. Завтра стукнет семнадцать, через месяц конец школы и солнце греет по-особенному тепло. Учебники оттягивают ранец, впиваясь лямками в плечи, но ничто не способно омрачить дорогу в будущее лето. Тим сегодня пришел первым, деловито выкладывает стопку учебников на свою парту и он зависает, разглядывая широкую спину с подростково-угловато-торчащими лопатками сквозь тонкую школьную рубашку. Словно чувствуя взгляд, тот разворачивается, и его губы шевелятся, приходиться вынуть наушники.  
\- Присоединяйся, Джим, - улыбается одноклассник, и они быстро строят башни из книг на своих партах. Сегодня их учебники заберут, впереди остались экзамены и свобода. Поступление в колледж и яркие надежды на дальнейшее.  
Зеленая трава пробилась сквозь землю и приятно щекочет босые пятки, они с Тимом шагают по лугу, уходя вдаль от города. В рюкзаке звенят две бутылки пива, а карман оттягивает пачка сигарет. Парни уходят достаточно далеко, находят поваленное старое дерево в лесопосадке, и устраиваются на шершавой поверхности, сталкиваясь коленями. Солнце постепенно скатывается в закат, пиво кончается, сигареты чадят сизым дымом. Джим чувствует себя пьяным и счастливым, косит глазами на друга. Думает, вот он момент, когда еще представится возможность. Тим щурится от дыма, затягиваясь сигаретой и, Джим зависает, на его вытянутых в трубочку губах, на длинных изогнутых ресницах. Его голос звучит, словно из далека, хриплый и незнакомый.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Тим.  
Одноклассник давится воздухом и дымом, закашливается и поворачивает к нему свой ошалелый взгляд. Он моргает пару раз, словно проталкивает в мозг его слова и странно гогочет.  
\- Ты чего, педик? – Выплевывает он, не так Джим представлял себе этот разговор.  
\- Я гей.  
И от этого каминг-аута тошно, а не спокойно, на языке горчит от пива и сигарет меньше, чем от откровенного признания. Тим вскакивает на ноги, тушит окурок о ствол дерева и натягивает свои туфли. Джим провожает его взглядом и молчит. Побег прошел в полной тишине, открытая пачка «Винстона» с торчащей зажигалкой валяется на сочной зеленой траве и Джим выкуривает все пять никотиновых палочек, прежде чем вернуться домой.  
Утром солнце светит тусклее, а лица становятся ядовитыми и презрительными. Они больше не здороваются, ухмыляются в лицо и выплевывают ругательства, толкают руками в спину и плечи. Джим ежится, теряется в своем смятении, разочаровывается в своем бывшем друге. Тим всем рассказал.  
Он так же, как и вчера, возле своей парты, улыбается. Не тепло и радостно, зло и презрительно, отвратительно кривит губы. Джим не выдерживает, нападает с кулаками, мажет по воздуху от слепой ярости, его руки находят цель только дважды и то вскользь. Тим ржет, отпихивая от себя его ладони, кричит:  
\- Педик, дерется как баба!  
Его крик подхватывают голоса, тянут песней по коридору, смех звучит ото всюду. Из глаз брызжут предательские слезы, из горла вырывается рык и Джим бежит, не разбирая дороги, подальше от школы и яростных нападок. Ненавидя себя за опрометчивость и доверчивость.  
Приходит в себя он на том же бревне, на котором совершил ошибку. Окурки выделяются, торчат пеньками из травы, и хочется выть. Что Джим и делает, задирая подбородок к небу, и давится слезами. Он ждет момент, когда его отпустит, но воспоминаниями бьет еще тысячу лет.


End file.
